Fandoms
by MapleTreeway
Summary: In which the countries that are in a relationship learn about their partner's OTPs and favorite fandoms. Chapter 2: France finds out about Britain's Dr. Who obsession...
1. America's Fandom

**A/N: In which Russia discovers America's fandom and OTP...  
**

**I might continue this with other pairings if people want ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and The Avengers – nope!**

* * *

"_NO!" _America screamed, jumping up from behind his laptop and clutching his hair in desperation. His blue eyes were frantic as he kept reading whatever it was that he was reading online.

Russia banged his head against the bookshelf in shock and dropped the book he had just recently grabbed. Wincing, he bent down to pick up his lost item before asking worriedly, "What is it, Amerika?"

The superpower stared blankly at the computer screen as he slowly sank back down to the couch. "Oh god…" he breathed, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh god oh god oh god…"

"Sunflower?"

The American gave a strangled cry, seriously worrying the Russian. Never had his beloved sunflower been like this. Not during the Revolutionary War; not during the Cold War; not even during 9/11. So what was causing America such pain?

Whatever it was, Russia would be sure to rip it apart.

Walking up to his stunned boyfriend, the scarf-wearing nation set his book on the coffee table before gently taking the laptop away. Much to his surprise, his boyfriend let him and simply watched with a trembling lip as Russia read what was on the screen:

* * *

_There was blood everywhere. Blood on the walls, blood on the furniture, blood on the ground. And in the middle of it lay a figure, coughing. It was clear that the hits hadn't killed him. Yet. But eventually, out of the sheer amount of blood loss, it would. Nothing could help him now, not even love. And the Iron Suit could be forgotten – that did nothing against what __**they'd **__used._

_So the god approached the mortal. He approached the mortal that he'd given a second chance. The mortal he fell in love with. He kneeled down so that he could help the wounded man better and began getting out some gauze to wrap the wound._

"_Don't…" Tony gasped out, clutching his bleeding side. "It'll only make it worse…"_

_Loki smiled weakly at his lover. "But you're __**bleeding to death!**__"_

* * *

Russia made a face and looked back and forth from the laptop screen to America for a few moments. Finally, he asked, "Amerika…what is this?"

"That," America replied shakily, "is the saddest fan fiction I have ever read. My feels, man! I just wanted to read some Ironfrost – 'cause they're my OTP, ya know? - and now my feels are broken!"

"Uh huh…and what exactly _is_ 'Ironfrost', 'OTP', and 'fan fiction'?"

Suddenly America snapped to attention, his blue eyes growing large. "You don't know what either of them is?!"

"Nyet," Russia answered, shaking his head.

The American jumped up quickly and snatched his laptop away. "_Dude_, you're missing _out_!" he exclaimed. Then he started to give this giant lecture explaining in a very detailed manner just what both of them were, leaving the Russian highly confused. After he was done, he asked, "Get it now?"

"Um," Russia mused, looking at the ceiling in order to comprehend what the heck his boyfriend just said. After a few seconds of failure, he gave up and said, "No."

America let out a wail of frustration, slapping him on the shoulder, before collapsing back onto the couch to read some more. Russia could tell he was annoyed. His face was pinched and he had his arms crossed. But in all honesty, the former superpower couldn't see what all the fuss was. It was just a story.

He made the mistake of voicing that confusion.

America went berserk, claiming that he had already explained why it was a big deal and that Russia's "communist ears should've listened more" and that "now Tony'll die and Loki will be brokenhearted and I can't even…!" and "if you had a heart, you'd be crying too!". It amused the Russian to see the American in such a state – face blushing madly from anger and eyes wild with passion – that he gave a little chuckle.

Big mistake. Big, big, _big _mistake.

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously and the ranting stopped. If looks could kill, the violet-eyed nation would be six feet under in a casket. But they didn't, and all America hissed was, "You're sleeping on the couch tonight, ruskie."

Then he stood up, walked to the bedroom, and slammed the door.

And Russia, who had stopped laughing and watched his very upset boyfriend leave, learned an important lesson:

Never ever insult or laugh at America's fandom. Whatever it was.


	2. Britain's Fandom

**A/N: Because I couldn't resist writing this chapter :P THERE IS A SPOILER ALERT FOR WHOOVIANS THAT HAVE NOT GOTTEN PAST THE EPISODE "DOOMSDAY" YET! Just saying…:3**

**Thanks for the review, favorite, and follows!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and Dr. Who – yeah I don't own those xD**

* * *

France lazily strolled through his lover's house, sipping wine all the while. Britain had invited him over for a week to discuss political things with him, which usually ended up one of three ways: anger, agreement, or sex. Most likely either the first or last, but France couldn't help that.

Usually, Britain could easily be found by France. He was almost always in the living room reading or stitching when he had free time. But not today. Today he was nowhere to be seen. Today he had disappeared. _Out of all the days to go missing, why did he have to choose today? _The Frenchman thought as he looked for the Brit. _Our bosses will be here soon. Mon Dieu where did he go?_

France checked every hallway and every room. It took him forever, but at last he stood outside the closed door of the last room in the last hallway. He could hear noises from inside and - wait a second...was that whimpering?!

France burst through the door and was about to scream a battle cry. But the noise died in his throat when he took a look at what was in front of him.

The room was filled with Dr. Who things. Posters and dolls and DVDs and tapes and books and figurines conquered the place. There was a television in the front, playing what looked like an episode. And in front of it sat Britain dressed as the Tenth Doctor. The only reason why France knew who his lover was dressed as was due to the fact that the Brit had forced him to watch an episode once. The long-haired nation couldn't see why his fellow nation enjoyed seeing a 40 minute show that had horrible special effects and was about some super old guy. But he let him have it and stuck through it – albeit there was a _lot _of complaining – because he loved him. After all, Britain couldn't _that _obsessive over it.

He.

Was.

Wrong.

"_Putain de merde," _France swore breathlessly, taking in the sight. He still couldn't believe that an entire room could be taken up purely by Dr. Who things.

Britain, somehow, had heard him and turned around. Teary eyed, he cried weakly, "France, you frog, come on over here. Sit next to me."

"Um, _non_, I don't think – "

"JUST SIT NEXT TO ME, WILL YOU?!"

"_Mon Dieu," _the European muttered before walking over and saying, "I'm coming,_ Angleterre, _don't worry."

It seemed like he would be forced to watch another Dr. Who episode. Again.

France sat down and, as soon as he did, Britain latched onto his arm. "Well isn't this unusual?" he remarked.

"Shut up."

"So what is this episode about?"

"It's _Doomsday_."

"Pardon?"

Britain looked at him like he was crazy. "You don't know what _Doomsday _is?"

"Non," France replied smoothly, honestly not caring.

"Bloody hell you're hopeless," the Brit mumbled before pausing the program and launching into a lecture about what it was. All France got from it was that the Daleks and Cybermen were waging war on each other causing the humans to be caught in the crossfire and that the Doctor and Rose and some others tried to reverse it by the Void or something. It didn't sound that emotional, so why was Britain tearing up?

"Okay I think that I have got it now," France said after his lover was done explaining.

Britain gave one curt nod before hitting the play button on the remote and latching back onto France's arm, eyes already glued onto the screen.

About fifteen minutes later, the country of love had to admit it _was_ dramatic. Especially when Rose chose the Doctor over her family and tried to help him but ending up being stuck in the Parallel Universe instead. And then both she and the Doctor started to cry on the other side of the wall that separated them.

France could hear Britain choking back sobs, so he gently pulled his arm away from the tight grasp and started to pet his lover's blonde hair soothingly. Oddly, the tsundere didn't do anything. "Maybe," started the wine lover when that scene was over, "we should stop watching."

"No," protested the Whoovian. "Don't you bloody dare, frog. You touch that remote and I _will_ castrate you."

So that was how France got roped into watching the rest of the episode. But little did he know that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

"_I…I love you," Rose confessed._

_The Doctor looked as if he was about to tear apart. "Quite right too," he responded. "And I suppose…if it's my last chance to say it…Rose Tyler…" And then he was gone before he could finish the sentence._

* * *

Britain was a mess.

And France had no idea what just happened or what he was supposed to do.

The Brit was clutching the Frenchman's shirt and was sobbing uncontrollably into it, shocking his lover completely, and was gasping out phrases like, "Why c-couldn't he just say it so-sooner?!" or "Why couldn't he have just found another s-sun?!" or "My heart-t hurts" or something of the like.

It took ages before he calmed down enough to stop crying.

Britain released his lover's shirt – which was now soaked from tears – and muttered something unintelligible, face red as he looked away. France sighed and made the mistake of saying, "I don't see why that's so upsetting."

And the tsundere went batshit crazy. "HOW THE BLOODY HELL WASN'T THAT UPSETTING?!" He roared, standing up with clenched fists. "ROSE AND THE TENTH DOCTOR – WHO WERE _MADE _FOR EACH OTHER – CAN NOW NEVER GET TOGETHER BECAUSE OF THE RUDDY DALEKS AND CYBERMEN AND VOID AND THE PARRALEL UNIVERSE! ROSE IS NO LONGER HIS COMPANION! DOESN'T THAT UPSET YOU?! THEY WERE PERFECT! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF THE COUNTRY OF LOVE WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE THAT? YOU SON OF A DALEK! I WILL CASTRATE YOU, TOSSER! HOW DARE YOU NOT SEE THAT?"

So as France ran from a very offended and enraged Brit, he realized that it would be in his best interests not to mention _Doomsday _for a while. Or anything Dr. Who related...


End file.
